


Bathhouse Slave

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Content, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slave should always watch his words...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathhouse Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge to write a fic for this pic:
> 
> http://morningchilde.com/Gallery/Characters/RPS/n_a.jpg
> 
> Written together with my dear friend Mayetra

Colin watched the retreating figure with a mixture of regret and anxiety. He silently cursed himself for being two times the fool. Not only had he broken a cardinal rule of slaves by disrespecting someone with power over him, but also, he had hurt the boy’s… no, the young man’s feelings as well. 

The lithe slave dropped his head to rest upon his folded arms. The heady of scent of the warm water in the bathing pool drifted up to him and against his will, caused him to relax slightly. This was all so new. Colin hadn’t been born a slave. He had been made one through a bizarre combination of fate and his own stupid mistakes. Now, he was stuck in a brothel servicing the elite and privileged clientele that frequented the place. So far, it hadn’t been a terrible existence. He had a small but clean room to stay in when he wasn’t working. He was given good food to eat, clean clothes, and anything else he would need to stay healthy and in shape. He usually spent the late afternoon and evenings with gentlemen who, if they weren’t handsome, at least where well mannered and skilled in bed. All in all, it wasn’t a bad life. He hadn’t been beaten or mistreated since he had arrived but that was about to change and it was his fault. He harbored no illusions that the brothel’s owner was a nice man and had witnessed first hand just how brutal he could be towards a disobedient slave. Why had he been so monumentally stupid? Things had been going so well and with one small remark, he had destroyed his easy life.

His mind drifted back to barely half an hour before when he had first entered the waiting room leading to this very bathing pool. The boy had been standing with his back to the door examining the holographic mural on the wall. His stiff posture told him right away that the boy was at the very least, nervous and at the most, nervous and inexperienced. He had obviously just crossed the threshold into manhood and most likely, someone had arranged this little liaison as a gift or even a rite of passage. It didn’t matter because for once he was truly going to enjoy what was to follow. 

He took the opportunity presented by the younger man’s distraction, allowing his eyes to travel over the hard, young body wrapped in a simple but elegant robe before him. It was a bold liberty he would not have taken if his customer had been facing him. The predator in him liked what he saw. The young man had a tall athletic build, nicely toned without being bulky.

The boy sensed he was not alone and turned suddenly to face him. He had quickly dropped his eyes but not before noting the boy’s stunning blue eyes. Those eyes were what had caused him to lose his head, Colin thought to himself.

He had quickly used his wit and charm to put the younger man at ease and things had progressed rather quickly from there. A few stolen kisses later and they were in the warm pool. Colin doubted the younger man even realized that he had been disrobed or that Colin, himself, was still clothed in the simple tunic. 

The boy was content to follow Colin’s lead and Colin, for his part, had been more than happy to take it. It had been too long since he had been allowed out of his role of submissive. He sighed as he thought again of the boy’s sapphire blue eyes, such an odd mix of innocence and mischief. It had been while staring into them that Colin had whispered the fateful words of his downfall – ‘You are so beautiful. With your golden curls, soft skin and elegant features one could mistake you for an angel.’ The young man’s eyes had turned hard in that moment, but there had been a deep-root hurt lurking there as well. He pushed Colin away from him and quickly exited the pool. 

Colin had obviously touched a nerve with his words. How could he have been so stupid! Of course, now that he thought about it, his words could have been taken in a completely different way. The young man probably thought he had been mocking him, alluding to the feminine quality of his looks. Colin would have preferred to think of them as elfish and found them to be exceedingly agreeable. But he was a slave and ultimately, no one cared what a slave found pleasant or unpleasant. 

Colin could no longer delay the enviable. He would seek out the young man and try to make amends. If for no other reason, then the fact that he had never meant to mock him or hurt his feelings. He didn’t think it would save him from whatever punishment awaited him, but he really didn’t care at this point. Pulling himself from the pool, he padded across the tiles toward the exit, dripping water as he walked.

\--

Ryan looked up startled, when the door, which led from the small waiting room to the poolroom, opened suddenly. If there was one thing he had not expected, it was that the insolent slave would come looking for him. Or more precisely: it robbed him of a chance to contemplate what exactly he had just done.

He watched as the lithe young man first glanced at him then at the bathhouse owner who stood right next to Ryan. He felt a wave of satisfaction as the slave winced at the sight of the owner and then quickly sank to his knees, lowering his gaze to the floor as befitted a slave. A proper, obedient, submissive slave. It did not look very believable on this one at all.

Again, Ryan asked himself with growing horror why in the name of all that was holy he had acted so rashly. Of course, he had been supposed to get a house-slave. After all, neither his father nor his mother trusted him with taking care of his daily needs on his own. He had sworn to himself that he would at least try.

But the money his father had set aside for purchasing a slave had of course not been sufficient for a bathhouse pleasure toy.

So now, Ryan didn't only have a slave he hadn't really wanted to begin with but also a slave who was probably entirely useless in day-to-day life and insolent to boot. And he had spent most of his first month allowance with barely enough money remaining to buy food. And he still had to get the books he needed for starting his term at university.

He felt the need to bury his face in his hands but somehow managed to keep up his calm, cool facade. It wouldn't do for the owner of the bathhouse or the slave to see that he had just gotten in way over his head.

"A fine boy you have picked, Mr. Phillippe," the owner said in that patronizing tone that grated on Ryan's nerves. The man probably knew full well that Ryan wasn't really capable of dealing with a wily slave but at least he couldn't guess that Ryan couldn't really afford one either. Probably the man was glad to be rid of the slave.

"Just look at him, sir, a fine specimen he is, isn't he?" the owner continued and all Ryan thought was 'quit the sales pitch, man, I've already bought him'. But he nodded and smiled pleasantly.

"I am sure you will enjoy his services for a long time to come. I must really congratulate you on your purchase!"

\--

It took a second for Colin to realize that he had been sold to the young man. But the brothel owner stepping forward and affixing the cold, metal collar around his neck brought the fact home rather quickly.

Colin knew that it was equipped with a tracking chip in case he decided to run. It could also be used to deliver a nasty jolt of pain should he put one toe out-of-line. Actually, it didn't matter how he behaved, his new owner could give him a jolt just because he felt like it.

Studying his new owner from beneath his lashes, he got the feeling that Ryan had never actually owned a slave before. Colin had a feeling that he didn't have much to worry about because the young man didn't seem to have a cruel nature, but one never knew. There was still the fact that he had insulted him and that would most likely earn him some sort of punishment. Too late for regrets now, what's done is done, as his mother often said.

With a soft sigh, Colin decided he would just go with the flow and see what happened. As soon as they were alone, he would apologize and hope for the best.

\--

"This is the standard pain collar, sir." The bathhouse owner explained, handing over a small remote control to Ryan, "it will shock the slave back into place, so to speak." The man's grin was outright nasty. Of course, Ryan knew what the metal collar now affixed to the slave's neck was meant for. Still to know that he now held the control to the device in his hand was disgusting and thrilling at the same time.

"If you use the small red button down here the collar will deliver a stunning shock. It's very useful should a slave turn violent. And of course, the collar is equipped with tracking. But don't worry, Colin will be good, won't you, boy?"

Ryan looked at the slave, who carefully kept his gaze on the floor. Colin. So, that was his name. Fitted him. He was surprisingly calm considering the fact that he had just been bought by a man he had insulted only moments before.

But of course, he probably still thought of Ryan as a mere boy. Again, the notion rubbed salt into wounds still wide open from the words his father had used when Ryan had left home for university.

\- "Don't get into trouble, son, you know you won't be able to deal with it. It is not your fault that you are more like your mother. Just do your studying and keep away from the bad crowds. And no violent sports! You may get hurt. I'm sure you'll be fine and if you need any help, you can always come home and we will set up studying for you here at the estate. Don't really see why a fragile thing like you would go to the city anyway... you are just not made for it..."-

His eyes hard with anger, Ryan activated the pain inducer. Maybe he would never have the courage to stand up to his father but he would be damned if he let himself be bossed by a slave.

\--

Colin jerked and collapsed to the floor as searing pain tore through his body. His limps twitched violently for a moment and then went ridged. He hadn't meant to scream but a low, keening cry of agony was ripped from his lips. He couldn't see and his mind seemed to be made of mush. The only thought that he could form was a plea to whatever higher power might be listening to make the pain stop.

After what seemed an eternity but was probably only a few seconds, the pain stopped. He knew he should get up off the floor, but his limbs seemed to be made of rubber. After a few more seconds had passed, he was able to get back on his knees.

He tried to tell himself that he deserved no less for his insolence earlier but he couldn't still his rising anger. He knew better then to let it show. He didn't need a second lesson on what happens to a slave that can't behave.

\--

Ryan watched in shock as the slave - his slave - crumbled to the floor, his hands uselessly clawing at the collar. The cry that ripped from his body was that of an animal, filled with so much pain Ryan could almost feel it himself.

It took him a long, long moment before he realized that he, himself, was the one causing that pain and he quickly released the button on the remote control, appalled at himself. How could he do such a terrible thing to another human being?

He watched as Colin fought to get back to his knees, needing two tries to manage it. The slave's hands were still shacking slightly and a violent shudder ran through him before he finally settled into the posture of an obedient little slave again.

"Seems to be working fine." Ryan managed to get out, his voice shaking only a tiny bit and his smile for the bathhouse owner cemented onto his face.

The owner grinned happily and Ryan was sickly sure that the man had enjoyed the show.

"So if we have taken care of all the paperwork, I guess I will be leaving now." Ryan continued. Suddenly he couldn't get out of this house quickly enough.

"Will you take the boy along or shall we have him send to your home, sir?" the owner asked all politeness.

"He comes with me." Ryan decided quickly. What was the point in delaying the inevitable? "Come on... Colin!"

\--

Colin quickly complied with his master's order to follow him. In reality, he wanted to run in the opposite direction as quickly as possible. He hadn't missed the shakiness in his new master's reply to the brothel owner. His master had enjoyed seeing him in pain and hearing his scream.

The next few moments were a blur. Before he could quite process what was happening, his new master had changed into his street clothes and whisked him out of the brothel. Colin didn’t even have time to ask about gathering his meager belonging, which amounted to a few pieces of clothing. His legs were still a bit shaky as he hurried along after his new master, trying to ignore the appreciative stares of several other customers in the brothel parking area. Finally, they arrived at his owner’s glider.

Colin was rather surprised by the vehicle. He had expected the latest sports model, fast and flashy. Instead, it was a standard sedan model, bulky, safe, and practical. He waited for his new master to tell him where to sit but he didn't. The younger man simply got into the glider and started it up. Colin hesitated for the fraction of a second before climbing into the passenger's seat. He had no sooner shut the door than his master flicked the controls and they were off.

Cool air blasted from the vents and it wasn't long before Colin was quite uncomfortable. He was still dressed in his plain, white tunic from the baths and the damp fabric stuck to his skin. He gritted his teeth in an effort to keep them from chattering. He refused to complain, not that his new owner would care if he was cold or not. His body betrayed him, however, and he started shivering.

Colin began to think about his earlier intent to apologize. Right now, he really didn't feel sorry for what he said except that it had landed him into a heap of trouble. Still, he thought he should at least make the effort to appear contrite; it might go a long way to cool his new owner's anger. Maybe even change his mind about whatever other torture he had in mind.

With a slight sigh, he said, "Master... I would like to apologize for my earlier words. I shouldn't have said what I did and I'm sorry."

Damn, Colin thought. His tone hadn't sounded all that sorry and he couldn't stop shuddering because he was so cold. Still, it had been worth a try. He waited quietly to see what would happen next.

\--

Ryan blinked at his new slave in utter surprise, remembering just in time to return his gaze to the instruments. 

After using the pain collar on Colin with no apparent reason except Ryan's pride, he had certainly not expected an apology for the earlier insult. Actually, Colin hadn't sounded all that sincere. But at least he had tried.

Ryan could count the times anybody had apologized for insulting him on one hand. So even though it was probably only said to cool his anger it did mean something to Ryan that Colin had tried.

He glanced at his slave again and noticed that Colin was not only still wet from the bath but also only dressed in the flimsy tunic and shivering violently. Silently cursing his tendency to slink off into dark thoughts and forgetting all about the world around him, Ryan switched the air condition from cooling to warming. 

He would really, really have to get used to being responsible. Not only for himself but now for another living, breathing being as well. And - as his father would surely have pointed out now - he wasn't even able to take care of himself.

He only belatedly realized he had not replied to the apology. But now it was really too late to say anything without appearing any more foolish then he already felt anyway.

\--

Colin was rather surprised when his owner reached over and switched on the heat. He hadn't responded to Colin's apology but then the older man hadn't really expected him too. Still, at least this was something positive. Maybe his new master wasn't all that bad. Before he even thought about it, he said softly, "Thank you, master", as he leaned closer to steady flow of warm air blowing from the vent.

Colin shook his head slightly. Don't let down your guard, fool, he argued with himself silently, after he realized exactly what he had done. If you do that, then you will only say something stupid again and end up rolling on the floor screaming in pain.

He silently resolved to keep his big mouth shut unless directly questioned. Better to keep his eyes open and pay attention to where they were going. He needed to start thinking about a way out of his present situation, not making nice with his new owner.

\--

Before the silence in the glider could become too uncomfortable for Ryan to say something stupid they finally reached the apartment tower where daddy had rented one of the penthouse places. Not to provide Ryan any luxury but for the sole reason that you could park gliders right on the terrace. Less opportunity to get mugged, as his father had proudly explained to Ryan.

Ryan smoothly landed the glider on the expensive ceramsteel paving. At least one thing that even his father couldn't say he was inapt at. He loved any sort of gliders. Still daddy had refused to get him a pretty flitter by Ferrari or at least BMV. No, he had to be wrapped in protective casing even when he was flying...

He climbed out of the glider and remembered just in time not to lock it before his slave could get out.

The terrace doors parted to let him inside, recognizing the owner chip Ryan carried around with him. He would have to remember to get Colin one... on second thought, a slave was of course expected to stay at home so he better not. Even though he had just bought the other man he was already starting to think of him more like a flat mate then a slave.

Not good. Daddy would be horrified.

With a soft sigh, Ryan entered the apartment, his gaze traveling over all the stylish but sterile things his father had furnished the place with. Everything in tasteful and unobtrusive grey and cream colors. Functional but not bulky, nice but not pretty, all in all - lifeless.

Only the paintings his mother had arranged on the walls provided some splotches of color. And they were not exactly what Ryan would have put up. The paintings where worth a fortune and carefully secured with state of the art protective security equipment. Not even Ryan had the key codes. So, he couldn't get rid of them. 

With another sigh, he dropped the glider keys onto the counter in the kitchen alcove. The apartment was designed as a loft, only the master bedroom with its bathroom separated from the open living and studying area, the kitchen set back into a small alcove with a dining table under a large window overlooking the city.

And of course, there was a door leading from the kitchen to the slave quarters. Ryan hadn't looked in there yet. After all, he had just moved in four days ago.

He turned to see if his slave had actually followed him inside.

\--

Colin's heart sank as he realized just how high up they where. It figured, not like a snotty, spoiled, rich boy would ever dream of living somewhere near the ground floor of an apartment complex. He followed his owner into his new home and casually looked around.

Boring. That was the first word that came to mind, followed quickly by uninteresting and dull. He wondered if his master actually really lived here because there was nothing 'personal' about the place. It looked more like a fancy hotel room than a home.

The paintings on the wall were colorful, but not very exciting. The rest of the furnishings were either grey or crème and rather unattractive. The walls were white and stark. The entire place had the feel of a museum Colin had gone to once when he was very small.

He had just finished his visual inspection when he noticed his master looking over at him. For a brief moment, he was once again captivated by younger man's startling blue eyes. Realizing he was staring, he quickly lowered his gaze as was proper and waited for his orders.

\--

Ryan looked at his slave, not really seeing the person but the problem he had brought into his life. There had been lots of household slaves at his father's estates, they had been around constantly like useful spirits, but Ryan had never actually perceived them as actual beings with a personality and a life of their own. They were remarkably apt at staying invisible anyway. Very different from this slave.

At a loss Ryan said the first thing that came to his mind. "So... erh... Colin, yes?"

The slave kept his gaze glued to the floor and nodded. "That is my name, master, unless you wish to give me a new one."

Ryan blinked at him caught by surprise yet again. The thought of renaming a slave hadn't even crossed his mind. What a cruel thing to do to even steal a name from a man. Even though it was probably quite common.

"I think Colin will do fine." He said quickly, as much to reassure the slave as to reassure himself. He noticed that his hands were starting to twitch nervously. This really was more than he could handle and there was nowhere he could run to hide from his own slave. That would... Ryan wasn't sure what it would be but for sure it would be inappropriate. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans to get them under control.

"You don't happen to cook, do you?" he asked hopefully. Maybe there was at least some use for this expensive toy.

\--

Colin was somewhat disheartened by this question. He wasn’t the domesticated sort. In the brothel, it hadn’t been part of his duties and before that, he would typically charm someone else into taking care of things like cooking his meals. 

”No, master, I’m afraid that I can’t. My talents lie… elsewhere,” Colin replied. He supposed it wouldn’t be a good thing to mention that those talents included, picking locks, disarming security systems, and other useful things that helped you survive out in the streets.

”Yeah... well didn't expect you to... being a pleasure slave and all...” Ryan grumbled, clearly disappointed with Colin’s answer.

Licking his lips, Colin began to reconsider his position. He found it a bit strange that his master would have purchased a pleasure slave to serve as domestic help. If he wasn’t useful, his new master might reconsider his purchase. Besides, how hard could it be? 

”I’m sure it can’t be too terribly difficult,” Colin said with more confidence then he felt.

Ryan groaned in despair. ”We'll... figure something out...” he muttered, as he walked toward the door leading off the small kitchen to the slave quarters beyond. He opened the door and said, ”This is the slave’s quarters. You can stay in here.” He opened the door, looked in side, and muttered, ”Maybe not.”

Colin peered past his new master to the unfurnished room beyond. This situation was really getting worse by the minute. He had a feeling that his new master hadn’t even been prepared to buy a slave at all. He was just going to have to make the best of the situation until he could figure out a way to escape. ”I am sure you will figure something out, master.”

The older man was hopeful that Ryan would offer to share is bed at this point. Colin couldn’t help but continue to be infatuated with his new master despite everything that had happened up until this point. He shifted uncomfortably. His tunic was still damp and made to reveal rather than provide any warmth or comfort.

He watched as Ryan rubbed his face in exasperation over the situation. His young master dropped his hands and looked wildly around the room. ”You… can sleep on the couch.”

Colin eyed the hard, bulky, and obviously uncomfortable couch. He tried to hide his disappointment. Hell, why didn’t his new master just tell him to sleep on the floor, it might be more comfortable. Really, what had he expected? His new master was probably relishing thinking of ways to make him suffer. ”Whatever you command, master,” he retorted in a much snottier tone than he intended.

Ryan looked over at Colin in exasperation. ”What do YOU suggest?”

Colin risked looking at his new master. Flashing him a rather wolfish grin, he purred, ”I can think of several posit... err... options, master.”

\--

Ryan stared at his slave in outrage. There it was again! That insolence that had made him lose his head and buy Colin in the first place, not even really considering what for. Just wanting to have power over the other man.

"How DARE you?!" he hissed angrily.

His hand clenched around the remote control in his jeans pocket. Just one flick of his finger and this slave would be on the floor again, writhing in pain. Just like he deserved.

His anger flared even higher when Colin gave him a fake look of innocent confusion. "Forgive me, master, but wasn't that the whole reason you purchased me?"

Without even thinking about what he was doing, Ryan took one step forward and slapped his slave as hard as he could.

"Bastard!" he hissed, feeling cold hatred mixed with fury and tears of helplessness welling up inside.

Not wanting his insolent slave to see his weakness, he whirled and stalked off towards the bedroom, shaking with all his suppressed emotions, his hands clenched into fists at his side not to grab that remote and jolt the living daylights out of his slave.

\--

Colin rubbed his sore cheek and wondered what had possessed him to purposely taunt the boy. He should really go apologize but he wasn’t willing to risk another jolt from his slave collar. He was actually a bit surprised his new master hadn’t used it already. He silently cursed this Ryan’s ability to make him lose his head. 

He heard the bedroom door slam shut. Well, that was fine, the less time he spent in Ryan’s presence, the less likely he was to say or do something stupid.

I’m not going to follow him and apologize this time either, Colin thought stubbornly even as he began to move toward the door.

\--

Ryan sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh and took out the cursed remote, staring at it like it was a poisonous snake. Why did he have to have the blasted thing anyway? The temptation to use it was just overwhelming. It ought to be illegal for one human being to hold such power over another.

But that was the whole point of it, wasn't it? Slaves were not considered to be human beings.

He would be better off reselling Colin as soon as possible. Obviously, he just wasn't capable of dealing with a slave properly.

He looked up in utter surprise as he heard Colin's voice from outside, his tone slightly muffled by the door but still ringing sincere.

"Forgive me, master. I was angry because I realized that you had no intention of purchasing me and it hurt my pride. I know a good slave should not have pride and I will try to work on that flaw."

Oh hell, that wasn't exactly making selling this slave easier. How on earth could Colin WANT to stay with him? After all the insults he had flung at his 'master'. That was just not really believable so why was he trying to convince Ryan to keep him now? And rubbing Ryan's nose in the fact that he was a prideful bastard didn't exactly seem like a bright thing to do either.

Entirely undecided what he was supposed to do about this wretched situation he called:

"Come in."

Maybe - just maybe - they would be able to figure out what to do together. Even if a slave wasn't supposed to have an opinion in the first place.

\--

Colin opened the door and entered the room. He crossed over and knelt at Ryan’s feet, like a good little slave. He was very careful not to look up at his master so he wouldn’t lose his head, yet again.

”You're a terrible slave, you know?” Ryan said with a sigh.

”Yes, master,” Colin replied in a respectful tone. His only thought was to agree with anything Ryan said and not piss him off again. Twice in one day was enough.

”And I guess I'm not the best of masters either...” 

Colin tucked his bottom lip between his teeth in an effort not to agree with Ryan on that point. He lowered his head to hide his face. He didn’t want Ryan to read his thoughts, which were probably written all over his face.

”Look... maybe I better just resell you. I don't know what I was thinking anyway...” 

Colin looked up suddenly at Ryan’s statement. He hadn’t expected the boy to seriously consider selling him. His only chance of escape lay in the fact that Ryan had obviously never owned a slave before and would be easier to get away from. If he sold Colin, there was no telling what kind of master he would end up with.

The coverlet form the bed being wrapped around his shoulders and Ryan’s soft voice saying, ”Here”, interrupted his grim thoughts

Colin was surprised by the sudden kindness and grateful for the warmth the coverlet provided. He automatically responded without thought, ”Thank you, master.”

Pausing for a moment, he eyed the remote in Ryan’s hands wearily, before he continued, ”Master... I know that I can be insolent at times, but... if you give me a chance, I'm sure I can make you happy. I'm a faster learner and you have better things to do then worrying about domestic issues. I'll learn to cook. Cleaning isn't that hard. Please... I don't want to go back to that... place.”

\--

Ryan eyed his slave wearily, not trusting the sudden subservience. 

The thought of taking Colin back to the bathhouse hadn't even crossed his mind. He could well imagine how that owner would look at him. Just like his father would. Clearly seeing that he had failed, that he wasn't even able to keep a simple slave in check.

Only there was nothing simple about this slave.

"I'd not take you back there..." Ryan muttered, more to himself then to Colin, "just sell you at some store..."

That sounded outright nasty even to Ryan's own ears. Like dropping him off at a supermarket for worthless slaves or something.

He looked down at Colin and found his slave looking back at him, his eyes wide and pleading like a kicked puppy's, shooting guilt right into Ryan's heart.

"Good Heavens!" he exclaimed. "Don't do that!"

Colin slowly lowered his gaze to the floor again, shoulders slumping, seeming to shrink down.

Ryan rubbed his face in despair. "Oh shit... why did I ever go to that fucking bathhouse..." asked himself lowly.

Maybe his survival instincts were only rudimentary but he just KNEW that Colin would be nothing but trouble.

\--

Colin knew that his fate was teetering on a fine line. He had to do something to sway the balance in his favor. Deciding that he had nothing to lose at this point and everything to gain, he risked touching Ryan. Reaching up he laid his hand gently on the younger man’s knee, careful to keep the pressure neutral and not sexual. ”I’ll behave, Master. Please give me another chance!” 

He was begging, but he didn’t feel any shame in doing so. One of the first things he learned about survival is pride will get you killed. Better to beg and get your way. 

There was a brief silence before Ryan looked down at him. ”You are doing that really well, you know, emotional blackmail, it's called...”

Colin resisted the urge to smile. His gamble had paid off. He had pushed the right buttons and he knew it. He plastered a timid smile on his face and looked up at Ryan with hope shining in his eyes.

Ryan was giving him a look full of open despair, entirely vulnerable and lost. Suddenly, Colin found himself in the position of reassuring his new master. He let the timid smile on his face expand into a more confident one. He couldn’t help but feel suddenly very protective of the younger man much to his own chagrin. This really wasn’t working out like he planned.

”Okay, okay, we’ll give it a try,” Ryan finally conceded. He reached down and ruffled Colin’s hair.

”Thank you, master. You won't regret it I promise,” Colin said with a small sigh of relief. He was surprised that he actually meant what he said. 

Hoping to stay in Ryan’s good graces, he continued a bit timidly, ”Perhaps we could start with finding me something a little more appropriate to wear, Master. Then I can check out the kitchen and see about make you something to eat.” Colin hoped like hell that he could manage to pull off preparing a meal. 

\--

Ryan kept running his fingers through Colin's soft hair without really noticing what he was doing. It just was kind of reassuring to have something to do for his nervous hands.

He looked at Colin thoughtfully. Something more appropriate. Actually, he kind of liked the lack of clothing on his slave. Even if it was hard to admit. But of course, it would be more sensible to dress him in something warmer. Only he very much doubted he would have anything fitting. And buying something was out of the question when he wasn't even sure how long his money would last to put food on the table this month.

"I don't think any of my stuff will fit you." He said with a small sigh.

Colin's reply was more a soft purr than actual talking. "Perhaps you have a robe that I could borrow, master, until you can purchase a proper tunic for me?"

The sound was even more reassuring. "Yeah... I probably have..." Ryan looked down at his slave dreamily, drifting off into the pleasant state of fuzzy arousal he had felt when they had first been in the pool together. That broke the pleasant mood quickly.

Ryan snatched his hand away before he could get more carried away.

"Why don't you check my wardrobe, I'll see about food... have you eaten today?" he asked, trying to get back to a safer topic.

"I was given a small breakfast, master." Colin replied and managed to look sorry at Ryan's sudden withdrawal.

"I'll make us some food then." Ryan got up quickly and left for the kitchen, feeling like he was fleeing the room but not caring about it. Better to get out of there before his complicated slave started doing something stupid again.

\--

As soon as Ryan left, Colin got up and walked to the closet. Inside he found a set of rather expensive suitcases still unpacked. There were only a few items hanging in the closet - some t-shirts and a couple pair of jeans.

Well, that explains the unlived in look about the place, Colin thought to himself. He pulled out the first suitcase and undid the latches. It was filled with various articles of clothing, nothing that really suited Ryan at all.

He carefully began to unpack the suitcase and put the clothes away, keeping an eye out for anything that might possibly fit him. At first, he thought that maybe these were simply gifts from well-meaning relatives that were clueless about Ryan's personality, but by the third suitcase, he was beginning to get another picture.

Everything in the suitcases seemed to fall into the 'safe and conservative" category. Like the furnishings in the apartment and the glider, they were also boring and bland. He supposed that one or both of Ryan's parents were very controlling of their son.

He began to wonder if his new master had enjoyed hurting him as much as he initially though. Ryan hadn't used the collar again despite the fact that Colin had gotten out of line. Also, his new master had turned on the heat in the glider and wrapped the blanket around him for warmth not even twenty minutes earlier. It was a contradiction to be sure and something Colin would investigate further, albeit carefully.

He finished putting the last of the clothes away and returned the now empty suitcases to the wardrobe. He had managed to find a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that would fit him and quickly changed out of the flimsy tunic. 

He left the bedroom with the intent of trying to find out a little bit more about his new master.

\--

Cooking for some reason always managed to tremendously calm his nerves. He hadn't really had chance to do it living at home with all the servants. But in the four days since he had arrived here in the city, he had enjoyed it every single time.

He had prepared well. At home, he had always closely watched the kitchen staff whenever he was able to sneak in there and he had studied some cooking books when he was sure neither his father nor mother was anywhere near. He smiled at the thought that he seriously had had to hide his cooking book under his bed like another boy might hide his porn videos. One thing at least that he would not have to worry about anymore, here he could leave his stuff lying around in the open as he pleased.

Keeping an eye on the two pans on the stove - one with scrambled eggs, the other with frying bacon - he started setting the table for two. Maybe sharing dinner with his slave would improve their relations. After all sharing food was a time-honored way of making peace.

He looked over when Colin came out of the bedroom and caught himself thinking that his slave had looked a lot more delicious in his flimsy tunic than he did wearing some faded sweatpants Ryan had managed to smuggle into his suitcases and a wide t-shirt. But he also looked a lot more comfortable so he probably shouldn't complain.

"Master... I hope you don't mind but I unpacked your clothes and found some that would fit me." Colin said, coming over to the kitchen alcove. "You haven't lived here long have you?" he asked then.

As Ryan had still been more intent on the way, the sweatpants clung to Colin's legs he hadn't paid attention to what exactly his slave was saying.

"Excuse me?" he asked, starting to feel foolish again.

"I was simply commenting that it doesn't seem that you've lived here very long, master." Colin repeated, looking around the room he added, "The decor doesn't seem to match your personality."

Ryan felt unease coil in the pit of his stomach. Now what was that supposed to mean? "Very perceptive..." he said cautiously, "And what do you know about my personality...?"

He did not get the nasty comment he had expected. Instead, Colin smiled at him softly. "I think you are rather warm, full of life, and a bit more eager than this reserved decor would imply." he said obviously meaning every word.

Now Ryan felt really foolish and quickly turned back to the stove to hide the blush creeping up his face. Maybe his slave wasn't even half as insolent as he had thought. "Oh..." he mumbled, "yeah... well, my father had the place set up."

"I suppose you will make it more to your liking in the future then?" Colin asked.

Ryan could not suppress an unnerved chuckle. He had definitely planned to make it more to his liking. But with the amount of money he had just spent on a slave that would have to wait a while. So they would both have to live with the grayness. "Some time..." he said non-commitively.

\--

Colin watched has Ryan picked up the two pans with the bacon and eggs and walked over to the dining room table. He was surprised to see it was set with two places. Ryan took a seat and looked at him expectantly.

The older man was taken aback by the obvious invitation. Still, he couldn't argue with Ryan's 'order' and the food smelled delicious. He sat down at the empty place-setting feeling a bit awkward.

"Thank you, master," he said softly. Deciding to test the waters a bit, he added, "It is very kind of you to share your table with me."

"Huh?" Ryan looked over with a rather surprised expression on his face.

Colin continued a bit hesitantly. "After my punishment at the baths, I hardly expected to be allowed to share a meal with you." He watched Ryan's reaction to his statement carefully. 

The younger man had been in the process of putting food on both their plates, as if Colin were a guest instead of a slave, and he stopped mid-movement. 

Ryan simply stared at the plate in front of him and then after a moment, said, "You… What you said… in the bath. You weren't mocking me, were you?"

Colin was shocked by how unhappy Ryan sounded. He wanted to reassure him and spoke without thinking. "No! I look into your eyes and I feel like I am drowning. You are the most amazingly, sexy man I've ever met."

Crap, Colin winced, half expecting another shock, what are you trying to do, piss him off again? 

"I'm sorry... I... I misunderstood... my mistake... won't happen again" Ryan muttered sounding even more unhappy.

Colin cracked open an eye and saw that Ryan had continued to fill their plates. His hands moved in a detached, mechanical manner. He slowly realized that Ryan was about as lost as a guy could get. Reaching over, he gently lifted Ryan's face so they were looking at each other. At this point, he didn't care if he was out of line or not. "I'm so sorry that I hurt your feelings. I just wanted to make you feel special. I know it was foolish to think that you would care what a slave thinks but that was why I said what I did. I never meant to hurt you. I would never hurt you."

Ryan gave Colin a look that clearly said he was unsure what to think. Then he laughed, his voice shaking a bit. "You really ARE terrible at being a slave!"

Colin was somewhat shocked when Ryan very boldly grabbed his hand and kissed his fingertips, before adding, "I promise I won't... hurt you again... at least I'll try very hard..."

Unable to suppress an impish grin, Colin retorted, "And I promise never to mention your amazing blue eyes again." He was rewarded for his insolence with a violent blush from Ryan.

The younger man let go of Colin's hand. "Yeah.... I... yeah..." Seemingly unable to respond, Ryan gave up and started eating.

Colin followed his lead and began to eat as well. He was feeling much more secure and in charge of the situation. He also had the overwhelming urge to throttle anyone who had hurt Ryan in the past. Things were definitely looking up at this point.

\--

Colin watched as Ryan gathered up the dishes and headed into the kitchen. His master really needed to be trained on how to act with a slave around. With a sigh, Colin stood and said, "I should do that, master." Not waiting for an argument, he took the dishes way from the younger man.

Ryan handed them over willing with a slight blush on his checks. "Oh, yes. Sorry." With a soft laugh, he added, "I shouldn't be apologizing either, should I?"

Colin smiled slightly as he loaded the washer, "No you shouldn't."

"I'll work on it."

Colin sincerely hoped that he wouldn't, at least when they were alone. Ryan seemed more comfortable now and it was easy for Colin to imagine that they were lovers living together instead of master and slave. That thought send a pang of regret through the older man, much to his surprise.

Deciding that he better get his mind on something other that the handsome man lounged against the kitchen counter, he asked, "I'll need to know where the linens are, if I'm allowed to have some for the couch."

"Actually, I have no idea if there are any," Ryan said somewhat apologetically. "It seems my parents overlooked things in their careful planning." He seemed very pleased by that thought. 

Colin resisted the urge to chuckle at the look of sheer bliss written on the younger man's face. Most "silver spooners" would have been appalled by the idea that something was lacking in the organized comfort provided for them. "I'll look around and see what I can find. With your permissions," he added belatedly.

"Sure, go ahead."

Colin looked in the hallway linen closet to find that it was indeed empty. He returned to the living room. "I'm afraid the cupboards are bare, so to speak.

With a soft sigh, the dark haired slave eyed the couch. Maybe it's not as uncomfortable as it looks, he thought hopefully. Sitting on the couch, he realized that it indeed was as hard and stiff as it looked. 

"Is it as uncomfortable as it looks?" Ryan asked with a dubious expression on his face.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Colin replied with forced cheerfulness. He attempted to stretch out and get comfortable. He was not having much success. He really had to force the cheerfulness into his voice this time as he added, "It's not bad. I've slept on worse."

Ryan seemed to come to some internal decision. "You… You could share my bed," he offered softly. "If that's okay with you. At least till we can get you a bed of your own."

Colin blinked, not sure he had heard the younger man correctly. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to make you feel awkward."

Ryan crossed his arms and tried to send Colin a look that was both cocky and confident. "Why would you make me feel awkward? I mean… after all I bought a pleasure slave."

Colin again held back a small grin. His master's cocky look definitely needed some work. He quickly got of the couch and gave Ryan an apologetic smile. "Of course you wouldn't, I was simply being silly. Thank you."

Ryan nodded curtly, "So now that's settled." He turned and walked to the bedroom leaving Colin to follow in his waked. Once in the bedroom, though, the younger man seemed unsure of how to proceed.

Colin sighed again. "Which side of the bed do you want, Master?"

"Huh?" Ryan asked, shaking his head a bit to clear his thoughts. Looking at the bed, he added, "I think I don't care." Then he sat down and began to take off his shoes.

Colin took this as his cue and moved to the opposite side of the bed. He stretched out fully clothed and tucked his hands beneath his head. Despite Ryan's attempt at confidence, Colin wanted to appear as non-threatening as possible.

Colin watched through barely open eyes as Ryan stripped completely out of his clothing, providing him with a rather nice eyeful. The show was quickly over as the younger man slipped under the blanket, reached over, and turned out the light. The older man relaxed and let himself slip off to sleep.

\--

Ryan never slept really deeply. A small part of him always stayed awake and alert. For what, he had no idea. His mother had sent him to a handful of specialists to deal with his 'sleep problem' but none of them had shared her opinion that something was wrong with him. Ryan didn't mind either.

But this night, with another person in bed with him, he kept waking up fully again and again. That Colin kept tossing and turning and making small sleepy sounds didn't help in getting back to sleep either. 

Ryan was lying on his back wide awake again, staring at the ceiling in the low light and wondering how Colin could sleep constantly moving around, when his slave suddenly turned over violently yet again to then snuggle up to Ryan, one leg thrown over Ryan's, one arm thrown over his chest, his face nuzzling against Ryan's shoulder.

Remaining still as a deer caught in a headlight, Ryan waited for Colin to wake up or move away again. Instead, his slave crept even closer, obviously quite asleep and unwilling to let go.

Carefully extracting one of his legs, Ryan turned slightly so he could look at his sleeping possession. Colin grumbled briefly but then settled again. Looking at him, Ryan could hardly believe that this man truly belonged to him to do with as he pleased. He looked sweet in his sleep; his mischievous eyes closed, his face relaxed, making him seem younger then when he was awake and scowling slightly almost all the time.

Ryan slowly raised his hand to touch Colin's hair, just to convince himself that his slave was real. The hair felt soft beneath his fingertips. As Colin didn't react, he ran his fingers along the other man's jaw. Apart from a small twitch, Colin still didn't react so Ryan continued to touch him, his fingers trailing down over his slave's shoulder and arm.

Now Colin sighed softly and Ryan could have sworn it was his name he heard the other mutter in sleep. The thought that he had somehow found a way into Colin' dreams was surprisingly pleasing.

Emboldened Ryan's hand sneaked under the blanket to then slowly inch under Colin's shirt, touching the soft skin of his stomach. In reaction, Colin pressed even closer, his arm over Ryan tightening slightly. Ryan stayed motionless to wait if his slave would wake up. When Colin's breathing evened out as he sank back into sleep, Ryan continued caressing him.

\--

Colin was having a very erotic dream involving him and Ryan. The younger man had overcome his shyness and was actively trying to seduce him. Still, Ryan was teasing him with light caresses and Colin wanted him to become a bit bolder. His unspoken command became reality as he felt a hand press against his chest again, then a light kiss to his lips. The older man was thrilled and kissed back.

The kiss deepened as Ryan's passion ignited. Colin suddenly realized that he was not dreaming or rather his dream was really reality. He didn't want to spook Ryan and cause him to stop, so he continued to feign sleep. Fingers raked down his chest and stomach and it was clear to Colin that the younger man was beyond caring whether he woke or not. The kiss intensified and Colin could not suppress a moan. He reached up, buried his hand into his master’s hair, and returned the kiss greedily.

\--

Sure that Colin was NOT asleep anymore and definitely not minding, Ryan kissed his slave hungrily. This was what he had wanted when he had gone to that thrice cursed bathhouse. Someone real and solid to touch, kiss, and just... have.

Colin squirmed next to him, moaning into their kiss, his skin feeling hot under Ryan's hand. Ryan quickly decided not to waste any more time and not to give Colin another chance to say something stupid. His hand found its way into his slave's pants, searching for and then closing around Colin's cock, which was definitely not as asleep as its owner had been.

Ryan started stroking him and Colin arched into his touch, his hands coming up to caress Ryan. They kissed again, even more hungrily this time, biting at each other lips. Ryan growled happily as he felt one of Colin's hands reach down to his own cock to start stroking him as well, returning the favor. For a while, they lay like that, stroking and caressing each other, kissing some more. 

Ryan still felt awe at the fact how easy this was. Sure, he knew that Colin was a pleasure slave and probably just did what he had been trained for. But still, this felt real somehow, like Colin really meant it, like he was enjoying it as well.

His passion was mounting quickly with his slave's hand on his cock moving in time with his own hand. Realizing that he would have to do something if he didn't want to come like this, he released Colin's cock to instead push at the slave's pants insistently. He wanted more.

\--

Colin wasn't about to deny Ryan anything at his point. He lifted his hips so the younger man could peel his pants off, while removing his shirt at the same time. He wanted to feel their naked skin rubbing together. He watched through a passionate haze as Ryan sat back for a moment to look him over. From the look on his face, Colin was pretty sure the younger man was enjoying the view.

He reached up to lightly stroke Ryan's chest, stomach and upper thighs teasingly. He wanted to be touched not stared at. Ryan seemed to take the hint because a rather wolfish smile spread upon his lips. Colin sent him a smoldering look, clearly letting the young man know he was ready and willing.

\--

Heavens! If Ryan hadn't been sure if Colin was enjoying himself the look he was giving him now definitely cleared up that question. He looked simply hot.

He moved quickly, straddling the other man, then leaning down to kiss him again, pushing both of Colin's hands up over his head and down onto the bed, lacing their finger. To have control was nearly as exciting as knowing that his slave wanted him just as much as he wanted Colin. And to feel Colin shift beneath him pressing his hard cock against him made Ryan shiver with hunger.

Ryan worked his way down Colin's neck, alternately placing kisses and small bites but carefully staying away from the slave collar. He would really have to check the manual at some point to see what would set the thing off and what wouldn't. Right now, he wasn't taking any chances.

Colin groaned beneath him, squeezing his fingers, moaning Ryan's name, shifting restlessly.

Grinning happily Ryan stretched out on top of his slave so their cocks were rubbing against each other, groaning himself now at that feeling.

He felt Colin try to free his hands from Ryan's grasp but firmly held them down, arching his back and rolling his shoulders, thoroughly enjoying the sensations coursing through his body. Then he smiled down at Colin.

In response he slave lifted his head to lick one of Ryan's nipples, making Ryan arch his back more and again grind their hips together, rubbing their cocks. Then he leaned down to reclaim Colin's mouth, his tongue pushing into the other man's mouth.

\--

Colin desperately wanted to touch Ryan. He tried to disentangle his fingers with little success. The younger man nipped at his lips and then grinned down at him. 

"You wanted something…?" the lithe blond whispered in a taunting voice.

Colin growled forgetting for a moment that he was playing the submissive role in this encounter. "To touch you."

His words must have struck a cord with Ryan because he moaned deliciously and ground his hips against Colin. The older man hissed in ecstasy as pleasure from the contact coursed down to his toes. Ryan let go of one of his hands and reached down to encircle his cock. Colin sighed with pleasure and began to run the fingers of his now free hand down Ryan's firm chest.

"Much better," Colin hissed as Ryan began to nudge his legs open.

"Want you…" Ryan growled huskily. 

Colin spread his legs willingly wanting the same thing. He reached down to stroke Ryan's cock expertly. With a sigh, he moaned seductively, "I'm all yours…"

The older man's mind was not completely befuddled by the glorious sexual haze he was enveloped in. They would need some sort of lubricant if he wanted this experience to continue to be pleasurable. He quickly scanned the room in search of something appropriate yet conveniently close enough that it wouldn't break the mood. He really didn't expect to find anything until his eyes feel upon a small bottle.

He pointed to the nightstand with his free hand and said, "Lotion."

\--

For a moment Ryan had no idea what Colin was talking about but then he remembered his lessons with the 'teacher' his father had provided. He had been rather surprised but pleasantly so when his father had politely informed him on his 18th birthday that he had arranged one female and one male slave to show Ryan all about sex. His father's explanation had been less pleasant. He wanted to make sure that his son would not go 'looking for trouble' with unsafe partners. But the lessons had been quite enjoyable nonetheless.

He grinned down at Colin. "Observant..." he commented, and then leaned over to pick up the bottle of lotion.

His slave purred happily, making Ryan quirk a questioning eyebrow at him. 

"What?" he asked curiously.

Colin's smile was supposed to be innocent but it was outright sexy. "Just admiring the view.,” he answered.

Realizing that he had just presented his slave with a splendid view of his backside, Ryan wasn't sure if he should blush or grin. Realizing that it really was too late for shy thoughts now he grinned at Colin.

Trying to unscrew the lotion with his teeth while holding it in one hand and still holding down one of Colin's hands with the other proved a rather complicated maneuver in his state of arousal. He was quite thankful when Colin reached up with his free hand, holding the bottle for him.

He leaned down giving Colin a quick peck on the nose, then, on second thought, kissed him more thoroughly. His slave returned the kiss hungrily, accidentally squeezing the bottle he was still holding, spilling lotion over Ryan's hand.

Ryan gave Colin's lower lip another soft nip, before separating from their kiss.

"Thanks." he whispered throatily.

"You're welcome." Colin replied in the same low voice.

Then Ryan reached between Colin's legs, running his lotion-covered fingers along Colin's cleft, slicking him up like he had been taught to.

\--

Colin was pleasantly surprised by Ryan's apparent knowledge of how to proceed. He could have sworn that the younger man had never had an experience such as this. It felt good and he couldn't help but groan a bit. He watched through hooded eyes as Ryan leaned on one elbow so he could watch Colin's reaction as he pushed a finger into him.

The older man hissed at the contact and allowed his eyes to slip closed. He reached down to resume stroking Ryan's cock. He wanted to bring the younger man as much pleasure as he was feeling. Ryan was obviously enjoying it because he was making happy little noises in the back of his throat.

Colin felt Ryan work his finger around a bit more stretching him before slipping in a second finger. Colin tightened his grip on the younger man's cock and continued to stroke him. He felt Ryan lean down over him and lick at his throat. Then he felt his master's teeth nip at the same spot. Colin turned his neck to give Ryan better access. He continued to moan happily with pleasure as Ryan stretched him with his fingers.

\--

The sight Colin presented him with was hard to resist, to see the other man reduced to happy moans, writhing in obvious pleasure made Ryan crave just one thing: to bury his aching cock inside that gorgeous body without further delay.

Hoping that his slave would be as used to being taken as his profession suggested he withdrew his fingers. He just couldn't wait any longer. He shifted his hips so his cock nudged Colin's opening and groaned at the contact.

Hissing a soft "yess..." Colin spread his legs further to allow Ryan even better access to his body.

Taking that as an invitation Ryan entered him slowly, trying to control the urge just to thrust into his slave's hot body in one fast move. He closed his eyes tightly, savoring the feeling. Then Colin shifted beneath him, his inner muscles squeezing Ryan and at the same time reached up to tease Ryan's nipples with his free hand, shattering his self control.

He pushed in hard, entering him complete, whimpering at the blissful grip of his slave's body around his cock. Still Colin hiss of pain at the sudden entry penetrated his haze of pleasure and he remained motionless, every single muscle taunt at the effort of giving Colin the time to adjust.

Then Colin again shifted beneath him restlessly, whispering: "It's okay..."

Growling in the back of his throat Ryan shuddered as his passion took full control of his body, then withdrew slowly, just to push in again without pause, feeling every inch of his cock slide inside Colin's smooth flesh.

Lost in the divine feeling he slowly increased in speed and intensity, completely captured by the sensations coursing through him, not really paying any attention to his slave anymore.

\--

Somewhere along the way, Ryan had forgotten about Colin. It hurt Colin's feelings but then he really shouldn't have expected more. He was a pleasure slave, which meant he was there for Ryan's enjoyment and not his own. He had learned the hard way that life was not always fair. He tried not to dwell on the bad points of his life, what was done was done. But sometimes, like now, they just intruded.

Colin had been busted stealing some food from a store. He had pled guilty thinking he would spend a few months in jail and be done with the whole affair. It was really such a minor crime but that was the problem, his record was full of minor infractions. He was sentenced instead to slavery at the brothels. At first, Colin thought the judge was just being 'tough' on him as a repeat offender. But he soon found out, that the man's motivations were less than pure. He was Colin's first customer having made the appointment only ten minutes after sentencing him. Colin later learned that the judge had done the same thing with many of the slaves at the brothel.

Revolted by the memory of the fat, ugly man sweating all over him, he pushed it from his mind. He looked up at Ryan's beautiful face aglow with ecstasy. He wished desperately for Ryan to see him as more than a piece of meat to slake his lust on. He wanted Ryan to take his time and make the experience wonderful for both of them. He had believed up until the moment Ryan forgot about him that it would be that way.

Still, it wasn't all bad. He was able to meet Ryan's thrusts in such a way that the younger man's cock grazed the sweet spot deep inside.

Colin groaned happily at the bolts of pleasure coursing through his body. Reaching down he grabbed his own cock and began to stroke it in time with Ryan's thrusts. In his mind, he pretended that there was more to their relationship than master and slave. He imagined that it was Ryan stroking him so expertly.

\--

The tension in Ryan's body kept building and building till he thought he was about to explode, it felt so good to let go of all the self-control he normally placed on himself. And to escape the control his family kept over him. To BE in control for a change. To feel Colin's body pressed close to his.

Colin.

With a slight shock, it intruded into his pleasure-clouded brain that he had pretty much forgotten that he was not the only person in this bed who wanted to enjoy himself.

Chagrined he slowed down and opened his eyes, looking down at his slave who looked back at him with unspoken reproach, then tried to place a smile on his lips which wasn't that convincing. No wonder, he must have been quite disappointed.

"Sorry..." Ryan whispered, leaning down to nuzzle Colin's cheek in apology. He was feeling really bad that he had used Colin like that when he had promised himself so thoroughly that he would treat his slave as a human being, not like a thing.

\--

Colin was somewhat mollified by Ryan's apology. Still, he had just been used and it hurt. Ryan really was a puzzle, one minute seemingly cruel and uncaring and the next, apologetic for using him as a slave. Unable to resist the temptation to let the younger man know just how much, he replied, "It's okay. I'm used to it." 

He knew he was pushing his luck with his insolent statement but it had the desired effect. Ryan looked very chagrined and sighed softly. Colin didn't have time to think of anything else because Ryan began to move slowly. One of the lithe blonde's hands trailed down Colin's flank, the fingers whispering over his skin. Colin shuddered at the sensation. This was what he had been dreaming about and he could hardly believe it was happening.

He sighed happily before returning the gesture and placing feathery kisses on Ryan's face. He reached up and wrapped his arms around his lover, stroking the flexing muscles of Ryan's back lightly. He knew he was on dangerous ground by thinking of Ryan as his lover but he couldn't help it. He was infatuated with him and for the first time, he regretted his lot in life as a slave. He would give anything to be a free man in Ryan's eyes and have the ability to show the younger man that he wanted to care for him. As long as he was a slave, Ryan would always think it was because he was required to.

Savoring the delicious feelings Ryan's body was invoking he smiled as he felt the younger man shudder above him. Then Ryan captured his mouth for a searing kiss. There was no doubt in Colin's mind that he was the centre of Ryan's attention now. Their tongues stroked and dueled fueled by the passion blazing between them. 

Colin groaned happily as he meet Ryan's thrusts. He wished they could just go on like this, entwined in passion forever. He felt the younger man's hand envelope his cock and almost lost his mind. The feeling of Ryan inside him combined with the stroking was mind-blowing. His lover seemed to be enjoying his responses, which was just fine with Colin because he was enjoying giving them. He moaned deeply the word 'yes' encouraging the young blond to continue.

\--

Ryan was, as much lost in the heat spreading through his body as he was getting closer and closer to orgasm as in Colin's eyes, looking up at him smoldering like charcoal. This time he carefully kept his eyes open, reveling as much in the sensations he saw reflected in the way Colin's body responded to his as in the delicious friction on his own cock.

He sped up more and more, keeping his stroking of Colin's cock in time with his thrusts. He was almost surprised when Colin suddenly gasped Ryan's name, coming violently, clenching hard on Ryan's cock.

He was only a hair's breadth from coming himself. He thrust into the willing body beneath him two more times, then screamed his own release, his head thrown back and his back arched at the pure bliss overtaking him.

For a long moment, he remained motionless.

Then he sank down on top of Colin, burying his face against the other man's neck, seeking sanctuary from the intensity of his own feelings, shuddering one last time.

\--

Colin wrapped his arms around the younger man and kissed the side of his head. He wanted to reveal what he was feeling but knew it would be foolish to do so. He realized that he would be content to stay with Ryan, not because he could easily escape, but because he had feelings for the man. Even if those feelings were not returned. Ryan seemed to be content to allow Colin to hold him and after a few moments, his breathing evened out.

Colin let himself relax. He felt Ryan sigh softly and roll off him. For a brief moment, Colin thought that the blonde would retreat to the other side of the bed, but he snuggled up against his side instead.

"Thank you," Ryan said in a breathy whisper, as he got comfortable in Colin's arms.

Colin squeezed him and murmured, "You are very welcome." He meant it too. Satisfied with a glorious memory to file away when bad time inevitably came his way again, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
